


Oh Christmas Tree

by Lonaargh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is rising up through a hole in Cullen's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

Mellisa glared at the thing rising up through the hole in the floor. Her glare didn’t lessen when Cullen clambered up the ladder.

  
“Love! I finally finished the- Oh.” Cullen’s gaze was drawn to the place where Mellisa was glaring. Peeking out of the hole was the tip of the Christmas tree he had been setting up downstairs.  
“I told you that tree was too big,” Mellisa muttered.

  
Well,” he mumbled, dragging his fingers through his hair bashfully, “at least now I can easily put the topper on the tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt \o/ I know there technically isn't a hole in Cullen's bedroom floor, but.. work with me here.


End file.
